Affairs of the Heart - Sparia
by mistakesinmagic
Summary: Spencer can't sleep. Again. Something serious is bothering her, and it's keeping her up. Will she accept a friend's advice to go to the cause of her troubles, or will she stay home and let them continue to torture her?


**Hello all! I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a while. I've been super busy with school and a bunch of other shenanigans. But, I promise to have everything updated soon! I'm working on the second chapter of Love is All But an Illusion, and will have the other ones done very soon. For now, enjoy this one-shot I wrote in school the other day, because I was bored out of my mind, and honestly, Sparia is so much more interesting than biology. Reviews are greatly appreciated, enjoy! :) **

Spencer was lost. She had no idea where she was or what she was doing there. All she knew was that she was wearing a long, cream-colored gown and sparkling silver slippers. Her hair was a mess of auburn tresses and curls, mounted on top of her head like something out of 16th century England. She had a mask on her face that covered her nose and eyes, and matched the color of her dress. No matter how hard she tried to remove it, however, it wouldn't come off. It was seemingly permanently stuck to her face.

All of a sudden, Spencer realized she was surrounded by people. There were tons of other girls in beautiful ball gowns and boys in fancy tuxedos. Most of them had masks on, like Spencer did, and were wandering around the huge room they were in aimlessly. A few people had removed their masks, and Spencer soon realized that they were all lovers. Everyone with their mask off was holding hands or dancing together or making out on the couches in the shadowed corners of the room.

Spencer fumbled her way through the crowded room, trying to find a door or some other way to get out. She was about to dodge a boy in front of her, when he stepped aside, as did a bunch of other people. The only person left standing in front of Spencer was a familiar petite girl with silky dark brown hair. She was wearing a blood red dress and fishnet tights with red stiletto heels. She was also wearing a mask, which was the same color as her dress.

Suddenly, Spencer's own mask felt too big for her face. She reached up and brushed it off, letting it fall to the ground. The other girl removed hers daintily, and Spencer gasped when she saw who she was.

*Aria.

Spencer's best friend, the girl whom Spencer trusted more than anyone. The one she couldn't live without. The love of her life. And here she was, standing in front of Spencer, her beautiful crimson lips circled into a knowing smile.

Spencer took a deep breath and stepped further towards Aria. The smaller girl embraced her, wrapping her arms around Spencer's waist. She smiled up at Spencer, reaching out to brush a loose curl behind her ear. Spencer felt so safe and comfortable in her arms, like everything was definitely going to be alright. Spencer leaned down, her lips getting closer and closer to Aria's, until...

Everything was dark.

As Spencer's eyed began to adjust, she realized she was in her bedroom, staring at her blank white ceiling. She was breathing heavily, and she soon noticed that she was covered in goosebumps and cold sweat, making her shiver under her thin sheets. She turned to the right to glance at the clock on her nightstand, and the bright green number 1:15 almost blinded her.

Spencer fumbled for her cell phone, snatching it out from underneath the pillow next to her. With shaking fingers, she dialed the number she'd had memorized since she was twelve.

Emily answered after only a ring and a half. "Hello?" she mumbled, and Spencer could tell she'd woken her up. She heard someone stirring next to Emily, and she knew it was Hanna even before her friend cooed, "Shh, baby, go back to sleep. Everything's alright." Spencer knew they were cuddled together, probably in Emily's bed, since her mom was away at her sister's, and her dad was still drafted. Spencer guess they were naked, Emily's breasts pressed against Hanna's back and one of her legs wrapped around Hanna's waist to keep her secure and safe in her arms.

"I-I can't do this anymore," Spencer whispered, her voice quivering. Emily knew what she was talking about. She'd known for months, ever since Spencer had accidentally confessed her love for Aria on her sleep while she was sleeping over Emily's house. "I had another dream, Em."

Emily sighed, and Spencer could picture her lying in the dark next to Hanna, tracing patterns on the sleeping blonde's shoulder with her fingertips as she thought.

"You need to go to her," Emily said softly. "Right now. I know you'll be up all night if you don't tell her how you feel. I promise you, Spence, if you tell her you'll be so much happier."

"What do you mean, I'll be happier?" Spencer questioned, twisting her sheets around her fingers in irritation. "I'll be tortured! She'll never want to talk to me again."

"Just go. Everything will be okay, you'll see." Emily paused for a moment before saying in a hushed tone, "I have to go, I'm exhausted and I'm keeping Hanna awake with my talking. Listen to me, please. Go to her."

And then she hung up. Spencer groaned, setting her phone down on the nightstand before sitting up and swinging my legs over the edge of the mattress. Maybe Emily was right, going to Aria's would be the best thing to do.

Before she could change her mind, Spencer climbed out of bed. She threw a sweatshirt on over her Princeton t-shirt and slipped on a pair of brown ballet flats before grabbing her purse and hurrying downstairs. She snuck out the front door and to her car before anyone in her house could notice. Her hands were shaking the whole drive to Aria's house, and when she got there, she realized that she'd wished the drive had taken longer. She sat in Aria's driveway for a few minutes before finally gathering up the courage to get out of her car and trudge up Aria's driveway. Instead of going to Aria's front door, however, Spencer marched through her yard, eventually stopping in front of Aria's second-story bedroom window. She plucked a few rocks out of the grass and tossed them one-by-one at Aria's window. The other girl appeared in seconds, almost like she hadn't even been asleep in the first place.

Aria was grinning as she opened her window and stuck her head out into the night air.

"Are you here to serenade me?" Aria called, giggling. Spencer was blushing, but she felt much more confident than she had before. Aria was her best friend, certainly she'd understand.

"I didn't want to wake your family up." Spencer's lips were curled into an amused smile. She gestured for Aria to come down onto the lawn with her. "I need to tell you something."

Aria nodded and shut the window, appearing moments later in the front doorway of her house. She was wearing a t-shirt with a picture of a painting by Pablo Picasso on it and Hello Kitty pajama pants. She was barefoot, even though it was only about thirty degrees outside.

"What do you need?" Aria asked, jarring Spencer out of her thoughts about how cute she was. The smaller girl was shuffling her feet in the cold grass, looking up at Spencer with eager hazel eyes. "Spence, you are aware that it's almost 2am, right?"

Spencer nodded feebly, incredibly nervous all over again. She couldn't believe she was about to do this. "Y-Yeah, I know," she stammered. "Sorry."

Aria raised a single dark eyebrow, something Spencer had always been envious of. "Well? Spit it out. What do you have to tell me?"

Spencer played with her fingers anxiously, staring down at the ground. She felt like she was going to hurl all over the grass. "I-I," she choked out. "I'm in love with you, Aria."

At first, Aria looked completely taken aback. She just stood there, frozen in the lawn, with both her eyes and mouth wide open. But them, all of a sudden she flung herself at Spencer, grasping her face in her hands and kissing her hard. Fireworks went off in Spencer's head immediately and her stomach was a mess of butterflies. Aria's lips were so soft and supple, and she tasted like the strawberry lip gloss she was wearing. Spencer wanted to keep kissing her forever.

So that's why she was so disappointed when she stopped.

But Aria was beaming as she pulled away from the kiss. She stroked Spencer's hair gently, gazing lovingly into her dark brown eyes.

"It's about time you told me that," Aria whispered, her voice creating a milky fog in the dark night air. "You had me worried I was going to have to tell you first."

Spencer smiled, a look of realization crossing her face. "Wait..." She giggled softly. "You love me back?"

Aria nodded, planting a gentle kiss to Spencer's forehead. "I sure do." She grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled her away to lead her into the house. "Come on, let's go inside. It's cold out here."

Spencer followed her inside, enjoying a night of explaining and lovemaking. And for the first time in a while, Spencer fell asleep easily, safe and sound in Aria's arms.


End file.
